


Impressive, Doc

by Lord_Morzahn



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn
Summary: The Detective gets a minor injury. Luckily, Morgan is there to make it all better. (Fictober 2020, Prompt 6)
Relationships: Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081712
Kudos: 1





	Impressive, Doc

"That was impressive." Morgan's sarcastic comment is followed by a much less harsh chuckle. I'd probably be enjoying the smile on her face in any other situation.

It's always nice to be the reason for it, after all, but right now I can't think through the pain and -though I loathe to admit it- embarrassment.

I'm busy clutching at my left hand and gritting my teeth after managing to slam the sliding door of the small café on my hand trying to close it. Which was due to the fact I tripped on my own shoelaces. And also resulting in me smacking my face on the glass, too, but my hand hurts way worse right now.

Who the heck has a manual sliding door? Get an automatic! This is hardly accessible, and I'm fully planning out the paperwork to write this place up for bylaw violations.

Morgan's face falls serious when she sees I'm not laughing. She crowds in close to see my hand, a brow raised in concern. "Did you break it?"

I stretch my hand out and flex my fingers, which hurts like hell. But they all move. "No." My voice comes out petulant. "But I'm going to need some ice."

"Alright, baby." She smiles at me, a wicked glint in her eye. "Let's get you home and play doctor."

"So long as you're giving me a full physical." I smirk back.

It's a short walk home.

\--

"Ahh." I wince at the cold of the bag of frozen peas as Morgan presses it to my hand.

"I could have done that myself, you know." I say. Morgan had propped me up on the counter the moment I got in the kitchen, distracting me with a kiss before getting the bag.

"Oh? Maybe. Or you might have slammed your other hand in the freezer door." She quips, mouth giving a teasing smile. "I'm protecting you. Just doing my job, really."

"Ah yes, " I smirk at her. "Because you saved me so well from that door in the first place."

"Do you want me to go back and fight it for your honor?" She barks a laugh. "I'm not Ava."

We chuckle at the jab, and Morgan draws closer again until she's standing between my legs, her hip against the counter.

Slowly, with great care, she takes my injured hand and checks it over, adjusting the bag of peas when she seems satisfied my hand is really ok. "You'll be fine." She says softly, confidently.

"I know I will." I practically whisper back, and it makes her gaze snaps up, grey eyes meeting mine . "I've got you looking after me." I wink.

Her lips curl into a shit-eating smirk. "Then I'd better take my job seriously. How about we get started on that physical?" She reaches up and traces her hands over my cheeks, my heartbeat thundering.

"Starting...here." she says as fingers trace over my sensitive lips. Her own press against me shortly after, insistent.

"What's the prognosis, doc?" I ask her as she draws back. "Is there any hope for me?"

"Well, your mouth is in very good shape, but I think I'll have to take my time checking you over. I'm going to prescribe lots of bed rest." She says. "Starting now. I'll see you to your room." She winks.

With that, she tugs me off the counter and into her arms, my legs wrapping around her hips and arms around her shoulders. I barely hang on to the bag of peas.

Even after some months together, her display of strength is still startling despite me knowing she is a vampire. I can't help the thrill that goes through my whole body as she lifts me up, holding me so close against her.

"Hmmm...that was impressive." I purr at her, using her own words from earlier.

The difference is that I mean them.

She snorts anyway. "I live to thrill, hot stuff." She quips as she walks us to my room. I'm thrown on the bed unceremoniously immediately after.

"Now," Morgan says with a wicked grin, "How about I help you with your rest and recovery?"

"Please."

"Such good manners." She purrs, crawling up the bed and leaning over me. Her legs touch mine, but not enough to sate the burning desire for more of her touch.

"I expect you to make full use of them."

"Yes Doc."


End file.
